People Who Change Us
by ryu236
Summary: This is a story about the changes on Naruto when he had parents. What changes could happen on him when he had parents while growing up? Will he obtain new abilities? Are there new challenges waiting for him?
1. Chapter 1: The Battle for the Village

**This is the first ever fanfic that I have submitted. Please don't be shy to leave any comment about it if it has mistakes. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Battle for the Village**

* * *

Konoha, the place where the Fourth Hokage named "Minato" lives. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, is the jinchuriki of a very powerful monster called Kyuubi, or simply the "Nine-tailed Demon Fox". To stop the devastation of the monster like the Kyuubi, the monster had to be sealed inside the body of a human, and that human is called a "jinchuriki". But sad to say, Kushina Uzumaki was chosen to be the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. Minato and Kushina have been living under the same roof for a long time already. And one day, Kushina brought Minato a surprise…

"Honey! Where are you? I've got news for you!" Kushina exclaimed.

"I'm right here honey! What's the news you've got?" Minato asked.

Kushina replied him with excitement, "I'M PREGNANT!"

"I can't believe it, we're going to be parents already?! This is the best day of my life! But wait, is it a boy or a girl?" Minato asked.

"It's a boy, what are we going to name him?" Kushina asked.

"Hmmm... maybe we should name him Naruto? Does that sound good to you?" Minato asked her.

"Any name is fine with me, as long as we're a happy family." Kushina replied.

The day when Kushina gives birth to Naruto finally comes. But when a jinchuriki is giving birth to a child, the seal that prevents the monster from coming out weakens and there are chances for the monster to be realeased from the jinchuriki's body. Luckily, Minato specializes in sealing techniques. He will keep the seal strong while Kushina gives birth. The place where Kushina gives birth is fully guarded. There are guards defending the entrance and many explosive traps scattered everywhere to prevent trespassers and intruders from interrupting Kushina's childbirth.

Kushina starts now from giving birth under the cloth with assistance from a female medical assistant, and the Nine-tailed Demon Fox inside her is already trying to get out of her body. Minato is trying hard to keep the seal strong beside Kushina, and his chakra is getting depleted quickly.

"Aaahhh! Giving birth really hurts y'know! Aaahhh!" Kushina shouted in pain.

"Just hang in there Kushina! You can do it!" Minato exclaimed.

But a powerful, masked shinobi named "Tobi" wants to interrupt the childbirth. He wants the Nine-tailed Demon Fox to be released out of Kushina's body in order to destroy Konoha. Tobi was spotted by two guards while entering the place.

"Hey! Stop right there! What are you doing here? Go away or else we'll kill you!" The guard exclaimed to him.

In a blink of an eye, Tobi killed the guards, but one guard shouts in pain, informing Minato that there's an intruder.

"Wh..what's that noise? I'm going to check it. " Minato said to Kushina.

"Hmmm… so this is the place." Tobi said while entering the room where Kushina gives birth.

"Oh no, an intruder!" Minato exclaimed. He quickly attempted to strike Tobi down, but he passed through Tobi's body.

"What just happened? Why did I pass through him?" Minato asked himself.

"You can't attack me, I'm invincible". Tobi said to Minato.

"Hey, Minato! The seal is weakening already!" Kushina said to Minato.

"Don't worry about the seal Kushina, the baby is coming out!" The assistant said.

"Hey intruder, have some of this!" Minato exclaimed while throwing many explosive kunai.

Tobi jumped towards the ceiling to evade the explosion. Then Minato heard the child's cry.

"The baby!" The assistant shouted.

"Please take the baby to a safe place! I'll keep Kushina safe from this intruder!" Minato said to the assistant.

While the assistant was running away, Tobi approached and pretended to attack the assistant and the baby to lure Minato away from Kushina.

"Why you! I won't let you do that to my child!" Minato shouted. He readied his rasengan and quickly approached Tobi to attack him.

"RASENGAAAN!" Minato said while attacking Tobi. Tobi jumped and evaded the attack, but because his target was Kushina and not the child, he went straight to her, took her and escapes.

"Minatooo! Help me!" Kushina, shouting for help while being taken by Tobi. While escaping, Tobi left a paper bomb to blow up the place.

"You should escape quickly before the bomb blows up, jump through that window and find a safe place for my child. I will chase after the intruder." Minato said to the assistant.

Minato and the assistant escaped the exploding building. The assistant found a safe place and defended the child.

Minato is the fastest ninja on Konoha, so he is able to chase after Tobi. Tobi didn't know that he's being chased by Minato, so Minato spied on Tobi's activities. Tobi landed on an open field, probably the perfect place to release the Nine-tailed Demon Fox out of Kushina's body.

"I've waited so long for this moment. I can finally release the Nine Tails and destroy Konoha!" Tobi said to Kushina. Kushina is too weak to stop Tobi from his plans because of childbirth, so there's nothing she can do.

While Tobi was breaking the seal on Kushina, Minato attacked Tobi with surprise using his rasengan.

"RASENGAAN!" Minato shouted. Tobi didn't notice the attack so he was hit on the belly and he's been struck away. Then Kushina was dropped on the ground.

"Aaaarggghh!" Tobi shouted in pain. With blood flowing through his belly to feet, Tobi seems awfully wounded.

"Are you alright Kushina? I'll fix the damaged seal on your body. Luckily, the monster didn't come out of your body or else we're doomed." Minato said to Kushina.

"I'm weakened, please stop that guy from continuing his plans. I'll give you some of my chakra for you to fight him off. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Kushina replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Minato asked.

"Yes, this is for the sake of our village. Now, defeat that guy and save Konoha!" Kushina replied.

Minato encountered Tobi. "You fool, you can't stop me from what I'm going to do." Tobi said to Minato. "Enough! Let's settle this battle already!" Minato replied.

Tobi attacked first with his sword. Minato stopped the attack using his kunai. While stopping the attack, Minato readied a rasengan on his other hand and attacked Tobi, but it passed right through him.

"What's exactly going on here?! Why are my attacks passing through your body?!" Minato asked. But Tobi didn't left a reply, he quickly punched Minato and tossed him away.

"You! You interrupted my plans! You deserve to be killed right now!" Tobi exclaimed. Tobi jumps towards Minato and readies a deadly sword slash. Minato managed to dodge the attack and went on Tobi's back quickly. Minato strikes and stabs him several times but all his attacks passed through Tobi. Tobi slashes Minato on his right arm. Because of curiosity, Minato jumps back and thinks about Tobi's strange ability.

"Earlier at the room, I tried to attack him but my attack passed through. And I also attacked him several times right now but all of my attacks passed through too. But when he was breaking the seal of Kushina, I successfully hit him with my rasengan. So that means… his ability to pass right through objects was controlled! If I would attack him without letting him know, my attack would surely hit!" Minato whispered to his self. Minato pretended that he was retreating so that Tobi won't be aware of his attacks. Because of Minato's speed, Tobi won't be able to chase after him him. As Minato continues on spying Tobi, Tobi proceeds to Kushina and attempts to break the seal.

While attempting to break the seal, Minato throws lots of kunai at Tobi. Tobi jumps away to avoid getting wounded by Minato's attacks. "Hmmm… he's trying to hit me with surprise attacks." Tobi realized. But while Tobi is in mid-air, Minato silently struck him on his head with full-power rasengan in order to reveal Tobi's identity behind his mask. The attack successfully hit Tobi's head, but it broke only half of the mask's structure, disallowing Minato from revealing Tobi's face. Tobi was critically wounded because of the full-power rasengan.

"You got me this time, Fourth Hokage, but someday I will get my revenge on Konoha!" Tobi shouted with anger. And after the battle, Tobi retreated. Minato repaired the damaged seal on Kushina and brought her back home. Minato searched for his child in many houses and successfully found it.

"Thank you for keeping my child safe. Kushina and I are very grateful for what you've done." Minato said to the assistant.

"Well it's a part of my job on serving you, Lord Hokage, you don't have to thank me." The assistant replied.

"Well I'm going to take my child home now. Once again, thank you for keeping my child safe." Minato said. Then Minato and his child went home.

"Honey! I already found Naruto!" Minato said to Kushina.

"Oh thank goodness he's safe. I'm worrying about the both of you so much y'know!" Kushina said.

"I hope that masked guy stopped his plans already." Minato said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'm not his target anymore because the seal on me is strong once again." Kushina replied.

"Let's stop talking about what happened earlier because I can't wait for my son to grow! I'm so excited on taking care of him." Minato said.

"I'm sure we'll be a happy family y'know!" Kushina replied with a smile.

"I think you should rest already dear. I'll take care of Naruto while you sleep okay?" Minato said.

"Oh wait, can I hold Naruto for a second before sleeping?" Kushina said.

After that night, Konoha remained peaceful and Minato & his family became happy because of their newborn child.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**This is the Chapter 2 of the story "People who changes us". Please leave a review if there are mistakes or any reaction regarding to my story. That would really help a lot. Please enjoy :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Friends**

* * *

Another peaceful day at Konoha, Jiraiya takes a visit on Minato's family.

"Honey! Please prepare a milk for Naruto!" Kushina requested while cooking meals.

"Coming right up dear!" Minato said while playing with Naruto.

"Hello? Whoah! You two seemed to be very busy right now!" Jiraiya said to them while entering their house.

"It's okay, we can handle it. Come in sensei! Please take a seat while I prepare you a drink." Minato said to Jiraiya. Then suddenly, Naruto cries out loud. Jiraiya lifts Naruto up to make him stop crying.

"There, there Naruto. Stop crying now. You must be very hungry eh?" Jiraiya said to little Naruto.

"Honey! Where's the milk for Naruto?! He's crying out loud!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Oh right… Naruto's milk!" Minato said to himself.

"Here's your milk Naruto! And here's a drink for you, sensei." Minato said.

"Oh thank you, Minato. So, is it very difficult taking care of Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, not that difficult. But I'm glad he's growing healthy and happy." Minato replied.

"Can you still manage on being the Hokage?" Jiraiya asked.

"Taking care of a child is not a heavy responsibility to me because Kushina helps me too. I can still be the Hokage even if we had a child." Minato replied.

"So you're leaving all the responsibility to Kushina?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course not! I won't do that to my wife! I want Naruto to grow up under our hands." Minato replied.

"Well then, please take care of Naruto properly. He could also become a Hokage like you someday." Jiraiya said to Minato.

"Breakfast is ready! Come on, let's eat up!" Kushina shouted.

"Join us, sensei! The food's delicious!" Minato said to Jiraiya.

"No, thanks. I'm fine, you two eat up while I watch Naruto." Jiraiya replied.

After few moments, Jiraiya is finally leaving. "Well I'm leaving now, see you later!" Jiraiya said to them.

"Bye sensei!" Minato replied.

"Jiraiya sensei is sure concerned about Naruto huh." Kushina said to Minato.

"Yes, he's concerned not only about Naruto, but also about our family. Me and Jiraiya sensei have experienced many challenges for a long time, I almost treated him as my father." Minato said to Kushina.

"I hope Naruto would treat Jiraiya sensei as his grandfather when he grows up…" Kushina said.

After the conversation, the family went to sleep. But at midnight, Naruto cries once again.

"Hmm? Honey, Naruto is crying! Could you please check him?" Kushina said.

"What could be his problem?" Minato replied. Then Minato checks Naruto.

"Phew! He smells bad, I must change his diapers." Minato said. Then Minato changes Naruto's diapers immediately.

"Well, that should do it. *_yawn_*" After few minutes, Naruto cries again.

"Naruto! What's your problem? Are you hungry?" Minato said.

"Honey, let me take care of Naruto. He needs to be lifted up in order to sleep. You should sleep now honey." Kushina said.

"I never thought taking care of Naruto would be this hard." Minato said. Then the family proceeds to sleep.

* * *

Few years had passed, 4-year old Naruto is able to walk and speak already. Minato and Naruto have been playing hide and seek to make Naruto happy, Minato counts and Naruto hides.

"…7…8…9…10! Ready or not, here I come!" Minato said while counting.

"Hmm… where should I hide? Aha! Behind that fence!" Naruto thinks to himself. While hiding, Naruto finds a kid named "Sasuke" sitting under a tree. Naruto approaches Sasuke and asks him to join the game.

"Hi there! What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke." Sasuke answered.

"Why are you here? Do you want to join us in hide and seek?" Naruto asked again.

"No, thanks. I want to rest under this tree." Sasuke replied.

"There you are Naruto! Oh! Looks like you've found a new friend! What's your name little boy?" Minato asked.

"His name is Sasuke, dad!" Naruto replied. Then Sasuke's mother, Mikoto arrives.

"Sasuke! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Mikoto said to Sasuke.

"Oh long time no see, Mikoto! Sasuke must be your son." Minato said to Mikoto.

"Oh hey, Minato. Looks like your child and my child has made good friends already." Mikoto replied.

"Yeah. So, how's your husband, Fugaku? I haven't seen him for a long time too." Minato asked.

"Well, Fugaku's busy at the Military Police Force, probably he had no time on seeing his friends." Mikoto said.

"Is that so? Well it's good seeing you two, see you later. Naruto say good bye to them!" Minato said to them.

"Bye! Bye Sasuke!" Naruto said to them.

"Bye! Okay Sasuke, let's go home." Mikoto said.

While going back home…

"Naruto, do you still want to play hide and seek?" Minato asked.

"I'm already tired, dad." Naruto replied.

"Okay let's eat then." Minato said.

While eating, Minato told Kushina what happened earlier.

"Honey, I met Mikoto earlier, we found his son, Sasuke and Naruto made friends with him already." Minato said to Kushina.

"Oh, Mikoto and his son Sasuke eh? It's good to hear that Naruto has friends already y'know." Said by Kushina.

"Mom, who is Mikoto?" Naruto asked.

"Mikoto Uchiha is an old friend of Mommy, Naruto. She gave Mommy an advice on how to take care of you. And his son, Sasuke is his kindest child!" Kushina replied.

"Is it okay to be friends with someone?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course, dear! Having friends will make you happy, and they could help you on your problems!" Kushina answered.

"So if I have more friends, the happier I become?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, oh, I almost forgot. Not all friends are good to you. Some "friends" are just making friends with you because they only want you when they need help. And some friends are kind to you in front, but tease you in back. So choose your friends wisely, Naruto." Kushina replied.

"Your mom's right, son. Choosing friends would greatly affect who you are right now." Minato replied.

"Ahh, I should be a good observant so I will know my friends' personalities." Naruto said to them.

"That's my son! Finish your food now so you can go to rest." Minato said.

After the conversation, Naruto realized that he learned a new lesson that he can use while travelling this world.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Technique

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter due to school activities. Anyways, here's Chapter 3. Please leave a review so I can improve my mistakes. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Forbidden Technique**

* * *

Times had passed, Naruto will now study at the Ninja Academy. Minato gives Naruto few advices about studying.

"Naruto, I have few advices for you before you study at the academy today." Minato said.

"I'm so excited to study! I wonder how it is going to feel like." Naruto said.

"Listen to me first, son. Here are my advices to you: Always remember to be kind and friendly to anyone you meet; Listen to your teacher carefully; Do your best skills on everything." Minato advised Naruto.

"I could remember all of those advices." Naruto replied.

"No, Naruto. You SHOULD remember all of those." Minato said.

"Oh alright. Well, I should be going now to the academy. Bye Mom and Dad!" Naruto said while waving to his parents.

"Be careful out there, Naruto!" Kushina said.

"I will, Mom!" Naruto replied.

"I hope Naruto would be the best student in his class." Kushina said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he learns a lot on his studies." Minato replied.

* * *

As Naruto walks by to the path, he meets his old friend, Sasuke.

"Hey! We've met before, right? Oh, yeah! You're Sasuke! It's been so long since we've met each other!" Naruto said while walking. But Sasuke remains silent.

"So you're going to the academy too? This is going to be awesome!" Naruto said. But Sasuke still remains silent.

"Hey I've heard that my mom and your mom were old friends. Isn't it nice to know?" Naruto said.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke shouts at Naruto. Then Sasuke runs away with anger.

"Huh? But I'm just being kind and friendly to anyone I meet. What could be his problem?" Naruto asks himself.

* * *

Naruto finally enters the class. His seatmate is Shikamaru. Sasuke sits in front of Naruto. Many girl students are talking about Sasuke's appearance.

"Look at that boy, Sakura! He looks so cool!" Ino said to Sakura.

"I think you're right, Ino! His face makes me fall in love! What could be his name?" Sakura said to Ino.

"Pff! You two fall in love easily to that guy!" Tenten said to them.

"Just look at him, Tenten! He is sooooo handsome! I bet he's kind too!" Ino said to Tenten.

"I like that yellow-haired guy (Naruto)… His face seems to be full of hope." Hinata talks silently to herself.

The class was very noisy until the teacher comes into the room.

"Okay class, today is the first day of classes in this academy, so it means I have to introduce myself first to all of you. My name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your teacher in sparring." Iruka said to the whole class.

"So, let's all go outside so I can train all of you in sparring. Sparring inside the classroom would cause destruction." Iruka said.

While going outside of the building, Naruto asks something on Shikamaru.

"Do we really have to spar with someone?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, it's part of training a ninja." Shikamaru replied.

"I wonder who would be my opponent." Naruto said.

"Okay, here we are! This is the place where I'll train all of you. Remember, in sparring, you should always be alert on your opponent's movements." Iruka said to the students. "So, let me pick the first two students who will spar in front of us."

"The students who are going to spar first are…" Iruka says with surprise.

"I'm so nervous! What if I got picked?! I think I'm going to explode!" Naruto said to Shikamaru.

"Don't be nervous, there are low chances for you to get picked because we have many classmates in this class." Shikamaru replied.

"…NARA SHIKAMARU AND AKIMICHI CHOJI!" Iruka said.

"Ach! What a drag!" Shikamaru shouted, looking surprised.

"Low chances eh?" Naruto said.

"I'm not yet finished eating my potato chips! Give me some time!" Choji said.

"You two! Spar in front of us now! Don't waste time!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Awww." Choji says with disappointment.

"Okay, in a count of 3, you two start sparring. 3…2…1…spar!" Iruka said.

Choji attacks first with a powerful punch, Shikamaru crouches to avoid the attack.

"Based on the speed of his punch, he attacks slowly but powerful, I think I'll be able to dodge some of his attacks!" Shikamaru said to himself while analyzing Choji. After his quick analysis, somebody cheers on Choji:

"Go fat guy! Punch him!" Somebody said to Choji. But Choji became angry on what the guy said on him.

"What did you say? Did you call me "fat"! I will get you!" Choji said to the guy. But because Choji was distracted, Shikamaru is able to attack him with an uppercut. And then Choji was stumbled down.

"Urgh! That hurts! I'll make sure my attacks would hit him." Choji says to himself.

Choji runs into Shikamaru and executes multiple punches. Shikamaru dodged the first few punches, but he was hit by the last punch. Because of pain, Shikamaru wasn't able to move. Choji takes a hold of him and throws him at the ground.

"Ouch! I must stop him from doing any attack or else I will be defeated." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru stops Choji from doing any attack by kicking Choji's feet, Choji hit the ground after that. Shikamaru stands up quickly while Choji is still lying on the ground. Shikamaru punches Choji on his belly, and then Iruka stops the battle.

"Stop the battle! Shikamaru wins! I noticed that he's somehow alert on his opponent's movements. Great job!" Iruka said after the battle.

"But…but…why not me? I have punched him and made him lie on the ground! That hurts a lot!" Choji said to Iruka.

"Three reasons, Choji: First, you're attacking him without thinking first, that's why he is able to dodge some of your attacks; Second, strategy is needed when battling an opponent; Last, don't allow yourself to get distracted while battling." Iruka replied him.

"Well, that battle was fast. I never thought he could defeat Choji easily!" Ino said.

"Yeah, Shikamaru rules!" Said by many.

* * *

"Okay, next up, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke! Please step up and spar in front of us." Iruka said.

"Wha…what! I'm going to fight my old friend? I think I can't do that." Naruto said.

"Naruto, think that friends don't matter here, think your friend as your enemy! You can treat him as friend again after you spar with him, okay?" Iruka said to Naruto.

"O...okay." (Naruto getting nervous)

"3…2…1… spar!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Go Sasuke! You can do it!" Said by the girls, cheering at Sasuke.

"It seems that he had fans already. I should beat him so I can gain fans too!" Naruto said to himself.

Before they attack, they stared at each other for half a minute.

"Huh? Nothing's happening here, maybe he's waiting for me to make a move." Naruto said. Naruto attempts to attack, but he was not fast enough so Sasuke noticed it. Sasuke blocks Naruto's attacks using his arms as shield.

"He's not letting me to attack him, maybe I could sweep him like what Shikamaru did to Choji earlier." Naruto thought to himself. Just as Naruto makes his move, Sasuke kicks him immediately and performs an uppercut. The girls cheer loudly as if they're going wild.

"Aaah! Sasuke is so cool and so strong too! Beat him up Sasuke!" The girls said, cheering for Sasuke. But Sasuke is just ignoring them.

"Grrr. That hurts a lot you know! I have to fight back! Come here and I'll show you my moves!" Naruto said.

Sasuke runs into Naruto and tries to attack him. As Sasuke approached him, Naruto kicks Sasuke, but Sasuke catches his foot.

"Hmph. Nice try, Naruto. But you can't attack me." Sasuke said to him.

"Hey! Let go of my foot!" Naruto exclaimed.

Having a hold on Naruto's feet, Sasuke tosses Naruto away.

"Okay, okay stop the battle! Sasuke wins!" Iruka said.

"You rule Sasuke!" Said by the girls.

"You're weak, Naruto! Go get some training!" Somebody said on him.

"Shut up! I will beat him someday! From now on, he's my rival!" Naruto said.

After few matches, Iruka dismissed the class.

* * *

After the class dismissal, Naruto met one of the academy's instructors named "Mizuki".

"Hey there, kid! Your name's Naruto, right?" Mizuki said.

"Hey! How did you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"I know that you're the Hokage's one and only child. Anyway, I saw you had a sparring match with that kid earlier. It seems like that you lost the battle. Do you want to get stronger, hmm?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, of course! Do you know any way how to make myself stronger?" Naruto asked.

"Go to your father's office. There is a scroll of seal containing some forbidden technique located in there. After learning the forbidden technique, you'll get strong for sure! But be careful, Naruto. You should avoid getting caught." Mizuki commanded Naruto.

"Hmm… sounds interesting. Okay, I'll do it!" Naruto agreed.

Naruto successfully entered the Hokage's office without anyone seeing him. Naruto took the scroll and jumped out of the window to avoid getting caught by the guards. Naruto met up with Mizuki, and then Naruto started learning the technique.

"Hmm… let me see. (Opens the scroll up) This scroll is named "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique". This scroll doesn't seem to be very hard to understand at all! Okay, I'll begin on learning this technique!" Naruto said.

While Naruto is learning the technique, Minato notices something…

"What's taking Naruto so long? Maybe I should talk to Iruka right now. Honey, I'll leave just for a while." Minato said to Kushina.

"Take care!" Kushina replied.

Minato meets Iruka to talk about Naruto's whereabouts.

"Hey, Iruka! Have you seen Naruto lately?" Minato asked Iruka.

"I'm afraid not, Lord Hokage. Hasn't he come back yet?" Iruka said.

"Yes… could you search the village for Naruto?" Minato requested.

"I'll do anything just to serve you, Lord Hokage." Iruka replied.

"Thanks." Minato said. Iruka leaves to search for Naruto.

* * *

After searching for the whole village, Iruka finally found Naruto.

"There you are, Naruto! And Mizuki, too? Wait a second, what's going on in here?" Iruka said.

"I took the scroll of- (Mizuki covers Naruto's mouth)". "And what's it to you then?" Mizuki said to Iruka.

"Hey! I think that scroll is familiar! It's the scroll from the Hokage's office! Why did you two take it?!" Iruka asked angrily.

Naruto bites Mizuki's hand so he can speak.

"Ouch!" Mizuki shouted.

"Mizuki told me to take the scroll so I can learn the technique contained in it! And I think I learned the technique right!" Naruto said to Iruka.

"What! The technique you're learning right now is a forbidden technique! Naruto! Return that scroll from your dad's office or else I won't let you graduate in this academy!" Iruka said to Naruto. Naruto was shocked on what Iruka said.

"Iruka! You've always been a threat for me. Until now, you're failing my plans! And you, Naruto! You're just a spoiled brat of the Hokage, you're annoying and disgusting! That's why I tricked you to steal the scroll so that everyone will think of you as a thief! But my plan failed, so I think it's time to face the death on both of you!" Mizuki said to them.

Mizuki throws a large shuriken on Naruto, but Iruka quickly blocks the shuriken to protect him. The shuriken wounded Iruka on his back.

"Iruka sensei! Why?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's okay, Naruto. My wound is not that deep." Iruka replied.

"You! You will pay for what you have done on us!" Naruto shouts with anger.

Naruto uses his newly-learned technique on Mizuki, he creates lots of shadow clones to beat Mizuki up. Mizuki was knocked out and he was unable to move.

"Whoah! You mastered that technique already! That technique is difficult to learn! You're great, Naruto!" Iruka said.

"Well, that technique is just a piece of cake." Naruto replied.

* * *

After defeating Mizuki, Naruto returned the scroll and Iruka told Minato and Kushina what happened. But Iruka and Naruto apologized for what Naruto have done on the scroll. Minato and Kushina can do nothing but to accept their apology.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I never knew I was going to be tricked by that guy." Naruto asks for apology.

"It's okay son, as long as the scroll is safe once again. But I'm surprised that you've mastered such difficult technique!" Minato replied.

"Oh, thanks dad." Naruto said.

"Now that I know that you can learn difficult techniques, I'm going to teach some of my techniques too. We should start training tomorrow!" Minato said.

"Oh boy! This is going to be exciting!" Naruto said with excitement.

"I'm so proud of you, son. I'm sure you are going to be a good ninja someday." Kushina told Naruto.

After what happened on Naruto, he realized that he obtained a new ability that marks him as an outstanding shinobi.

**To be continued…**


End file.
